


All of Flowers

by watchwons



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchwons/pseuds/watchwons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is lost. Chanyeol has an obsession with flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The small brunette's hand brushed against the leaves on the streets, it was cold and dark and no one to be seen, only hearing cars race by. The wind was calm, has small numbers of raindrops fell down from the sky. A perfect day to disappear.  
"Why am I doing this again?" asked the small man to himself, breaking off a flower with his delicate fingers, hearing the flower snap, not even looking at it and threw it to the ground with a deep sigh that turned into a cloud. He stomped on it out of anger, almost screaming until he felt a hand embrace his arm. It was a warm and strong feeling as he got turned around, facing a tall person.  
"Take a good look at the flowers before you throw them away," A deep and soothing voice said. The brunette's breath hitched and slowly looked up, seeing a taller and slender man with black hair, big brown eyes, and big ears. "Look at them then," He smiled down at the smaller one. Baekhyun sighed deeply and looked over at the flowers again. "Look at their shapes, edges and curves. They're shaped beautifully, right?" The taller one said, as the brunette nodded carefully, looking back at the taller man. "I'm Park Chanyeol," He grinned, snapping off a flower and giving it to the brunette. "What's your name?"  
The brunette looked at the flower Chanyeol was holding. "Baekhyun.. Byun Baekhyun," He muttered, taking the flower from him.  
"Shouldn't you be heading home, Baekhyun? It's really late".  
Baekhyun looked down at his feet, nodding "Y-.. Yeah.. I was heading home anyway.."  
Chanyeol took his coat off and laid it around Baekhyun's shoulders, "Come on, I'll walk you home." The walk was awkward and quiet, only their breathing, cars and other people were heard. Baekhyun kept holding his flower close to him, afraid of losing it. He sometimes looked at Chanyeol briefly and asked if he wanted his coat back, which Chanyeol answered with a laugh, and a no. They kept walking, with Chanyeol's coat draped around Baekhyun's shoulders. As soon as they reached Baekhyun's home, he pulled off Chanyeol's coat and gave it back to him, still holding the flower and turned to the door, unlocking it, quickly going inside leaving, Chanyeol outside without a goodbye or thank you. Chanyeol had a soft smile on his face, sliding on his coat again, looking up at the sky and grabbing a paper out of his pocket and a pen, writing down his name and number and a short message. "Text me on Line, let's keep in touch." With a small flower and slid it under the door, and then starting the walk to his own house. Baekhyun was sitting on the floor, staring down at the paper that was at the door, carefully grabbing it and reading the paper out loud for himself. The floor was cold and hard, it sent shivers up Baekhyun’s spine as the cold from outside came inside through the bottom of the door. Baekhyun quickly got up and went over to his living room, grabbing the suicide note from the table and went to the kitchen, lighting the note on fire. He threw the burning piece of paper in the water, going through his hair with his delicate, long fingers. He hesitated before grabbing his phone and putting Chanyeol into his contacts. "Flower boy" his screen says, and he saves the contact, sending a small "hi" on Line just as he asked. He sat down on the couch throwing his phone next to him, Chanyeol was acting like he didn't know him, like he forgot him completely. His heart hurt slightly just thinking about Chanyeol, and about how much he actually missed him. He lowered himself down on the couch, laying down. He stared at his phone for the longest until he passed out.

Baekhyun got startled by his own doorbell, falling off the couch to the somewhat warmer floor than yesterday night and quickly got back on his feet, ruffling his own hair and walking to the door. His hand wrapped around the cold steel and opened the door to see a very happy Chanyeol in front of his house, again, with another flower. Baekhyun sighed, turning away and slamming the door, hearing a slight grunt from the door and turned back, seeing Chanyeol's foot in the door. He rolled his eyes and opened up the door again. "What do you want from me?" Baekhyun muttered sleeply, rubbing his right eye.  
"Last time I was here, your house seemed rather lonely, and I thought maybe some flowers could cheer it up, so I'm coming by each day to give you one flower" The taller one grinned, making his right eye close a bit more than his left. He held out the flower to Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun tightened his grip on the door, shaking his head and taking it from him "Are you going to do this everyday or..?"   
"Don't worry about it, they'll make you happier," Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a sweet smiled and waved, turning around and starting to walk away, leaving Baekhyun on his own in the doorway, staring down at the flower, trying to make out what color the flower was.  
"C-.. Chanyeol!" Baekhyun called out, realizing he was too far away to hear it. He closed the door, going to the table in the living room and putting the flower next to the flower from yesterday. Chanyeol was always too quick with things.


	2. Colors

Chanyeol and Baekhyun had Line conversations every night and Chanyeol was always at Baekhyun’s doorstep with a flower in the morning; kind of like an alarm clock for Baekhyun. Chanyeol would ring his doorbell at 6 a.m, Baekhyun would get out of his bed and putting on his slippers at 6:02 a.m., stumbling to the door. That kept going for years until Baekhyun’s house was filled with all kinds of flowers. The taller and the brunette slowly developed feelings for eachother over the years, Chanyeol saying it with flowers and Baekhyun keeping quiet, but somewhere Chanyeol knew Baekhyun liked him as well. 

But this time, it wasn’t Chanyeol who stood at his front door, but to Baekhyun’s surprise it was his boyfriend he had been dating for a few months now, Do Kyungsoo. Baekhyun corrected the way he was standing and cleared his throat “What.. What are you doing here Kyungsoo?”

With one hand in his pocket of his jacket, Kyungsoo shrugged and let out a sigh, looking around and back at Baekhyun. “You haven’t been outside a lot these days and you haven’t been picking up your phone or responding to my messages either, and since I’m your boyfriend I just wanted to check up on you to see if you were okay,” He said softly, smiling kindly at him. Baekhyun’s heart dropped, he was so focused on Chanyeol these past few months that he forgot about his own boyfriend.

“Ah... I’m sorry, I’ve just been very busy..” he muttered, looking down at his feet, biting on his lip.

Kyungsoo looked past him, seeing his living room “What’s up with all the flowers? I thought you hated them because you couldn’t see their colors?”

Baekhyun’s head snapped up, looking directly into his eyes and behind himself, looking where Kyungsoo was staring at. A droplet of blood from his lip touched his tongue from biting his lip too hard, he shivered at the taste. He turned back to his lover, shrugging “I.. I guess people change, right? They smell nice and it makes it look a bit cosier for guests I’ve heard.” Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle and Kyungsoo nodded in agreement.

“They’re beautiful, despite you’re not able to see colors, they look perfect together.”

“Thank you Kyungsoo... Is i-..” Baekhyun stopped talking, seeing the taller boy he’s been expecting with the flowers behind his lover. Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow and turned around, facing Chanyeol, looking up at him and down then at the flowers he was holding. Kyungsoo didn’t even turn back to Baekhyun and left without saying a word. Baekhyun sighed deeply, turning around and walking into the living room, Chanyeol following after him and closing the door.

“Who was that?” His deep voice went soft and worried. 

“He’s-... He was my boyfriend up until a second ago..”

Chanyeol’s grin flushed away from his face, going blank. “W-.. was it my fault..?” Chanyeol sat down on the couch next to Baekhyun, looking at him with concerned eyes. Baekhyun shook his head, folding his hands together. 

“It was my own, I’ve been ignoring him for almost two weeks..” He mumbled, shivering as he felt Chanyeol’s arms wrapping around him and pulling him close against his chest, seeing he laid down the flowers on the coffee table. Baekhyun felt nude in front of Chanyeol, like an open book. He always knew what he needed or what he was thinking. He didn’t want to pull away from his embrace, but didn’t wrap his arms around Chanyeol, scared to death to return Chanyeol’s feelings for Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s heartbeat sounded like home to Baekhyun, it always did, the warmth of his body around him while hearing his heartbeat was the best thing Baekhyun could ask for, it calmed him down, gave him peace in his head. Chanyeol breaks the silence, softly humming and Baekhyun pulled away after a while, ruffling his hair and looking at Chanyeol “What song were you humming..?” He asked carefully.

Chanyeol smiled softly at Baekhyun, “All of Me, by John Legend.” Chanyeol leaned back against the couch “I think you’d like it”

“I’ll download it tonight,” And with that Chanyeol stood up, grabbing the flowers off of the table and walking to kitchen, grabbing a vase and filled it up with water, carefully putting the flowers in and going back to the couch, putting them back on the coffee table. “Your bo-... ex said something that you couldn’t see the colors of the flowers.. What’s up with that..?”

Baekhyun took a deep breath, sitting crossed legged on the couch “I’m color blind.”

Chanyeol nodded and took out one of the flowers from the vase and gave it to Baekhyun. “The leaves of the flower are green,” Chanyeol said, insisting Baekhyun to touch the leaf of the flower “Green feels like life.” He smiled softly, and pointed at the flower petals. “These are blue, blue is a calming color, it’s like when how you feel when someone hugs you when you’re sad, swimming in the water, it’s calming.” He took the flower from Baekhyun’s hand and put in back in the vase, grabbing another one and giving it to Baekhyun “This one is dried out and dead, it’s brown, unlike the green feeling like life, brown feels crispy in a plant, it’s like death, yet it feels like the earth.” Baekhyun laid the dead flower on the table as Chanyeol grabbed another one, reminding himself to check all of the flowers to see if they were dead or alive. Chanyeol held it out for Baekhyun “This flower is red, a flower is always the same color except for it’s petals.” Chanyeol explains as Baekhyun took the flower from Chanyeol. “Red is like something warm or hot, like when you eat something spicy, or when you get a sunburn or when you blush, like this.” Baekhyun couldn’t even think about what Chanyeol said before he felt a pair of soft lips against his, his cheeks flushing red immediately. Chanyeol pulled away, Baekhyun’s hand immediately going to his cheek, feeling the warmth. Baekhyun’s heart was racing and Chanyeol just let out a small laugh “I think that’s enough color lessons for today, don’t you think.”

Baekhyun nodded “Thank you...” He wasn’t exactly sure himself why he thanked him, if it was about him explaining colors for him or kissing him. Chanyeol stood up, going to the table behind the couch, grabbing a paper and pen and started writing things down quickly. He put down the pen on the table, straightening his coat, turning around to Baekhyun, who was staring at him as if he saw God. Chanyeol walked closer to Baekhyun, both of his hands in the pockets of his coat, he smiled down at the smaller on the couch and ruffled his hair with his hand. “See you tomorrow morning, Baekie.” He grinned and left the living room, going through the front door. As he heard the door close, he looked down at the flower Chanyeol gave him, and looked around the room at the other flowers, sighing.

Baekhyun’s main activities through the day stayed the same, he drew, cleaned, showered, sang, cooked, and wrote stories. That’s all he ever did until it was nighttime and when he was tired. But this night was different, Baekhyun couldn’t sleep. He kept overthinking everything, what happened between him and Chanyeol, what would’ve happened if he didn’t meet Chanyeol that one day and the one that bothered him the most; what happened between him and Kyungsoo.


	3. 3 A.M. calls

Baekhyun had the urge to call someone, but it was 3 a.m. Kyungsoo probably hated him, and Chanyeol was probably asleep. He started to read back his and Chanyeol’s Line messages, which contained Chanyeol sending pictures of flowers and asking which one Baekhyun’s favorite was, Baekhyun always answered with ‘Doesn’t matter.’ since he couldn’t see their colors anyway. They also send songs to each other, in which they always picked songs which reminded them of the other, but both of them didn’t know. Baekhyun’s heart stopped as the Line notification sound came from his mobile, seeing that Chanyeol had sent him a single dot, making him sigh, he was probably sleep texting. Baekhyun was about to put his phone away until he got called, too tired to check who it was and picked up.

“Hello..?”

“You sound tired and broken, Baekhyun. Why aren’t you asleep?” Said the deep voice from the other side of the phone call.

“Why are you calling me?”

“Because no one just stays up late for fun, so I wanted to check up on you.”

“I’m fine..” Baekhyun muttered

“You don’t sound like it. I’m coming over.”

Before Baekhyun could say no, Chanyeol had already hung up on him. The drops of rain made soft splashing sounds against Baekhyun’s window, making snow-like shadows in his room from the orange streetlight outside. He threw his legs over the bed, both of his feet lightly touching his wooden floor. He bend over to turn on his nightlight. He took a deep breath and stared outside through his window, he didn’t believe this giant, his crush and friend, cared so much about him that he didn’t ask what was wrong and just came over to check on him, not even asking if it was okay or not. Baekhyun moved his balance to his feet, and stood up, pushing himself out with his hands on his soft bed which had bunnies all over them, he liked it because it was cute, comfortable and really soft. As he walked through his room towards the door, small footsteps were made by him. He had grabbed a blanket and his shoes from the floor and dragged the blanket along the floor. He sat down at the top of the stairs, putting on his shoes, he wasn’t bothered to put on his socks, he would only go outside for a little while. Now, heavier footsteps were made by him as he sleepily walked down the stairs, still dragging the blanket along with him. Once he came downstairs, he shuffled his feet to the to door, opening it and seeing snow falling from the sky by his surprise. He shivered by the cold wind that touched his skin lightly, making him throw the blanket around his shoulders. He sat down in front of the door, staring out in front him, waiting for the giant with the black hair, the one who always brought flowers. He reached out his hand outside to feel the snowflakes falling softly into his palm, he turned it around, feeling them fall onto the back of his hand. Not paying attention, a warm hand grabbed the one that was being sprinkled with white little snowflakes. 

“Were you waiting?” Chanyeol said, making Baekhyun look up, seeing the taller one grin from ear to ear. Baekhyun quickly stood up and shook his head.

“N-.. No.. I just wanted to see the snowflakes..” He muttered, making Chanyeol chuckle.

“Let’s go in, you look like you’re freezing to the bone.” He turned Baekhyun around and softly pushed him back in the house, following after him and closing the door behind him. Baekhyun shuffled to the couch, falling down on it, still with the blanket wrapped around him. Chanyeol carefully sat by him on the couch, facing him, looking quite concerned. He put his hand on the back of the couch, looking down at Baekhyun. “What happened..?” He softly muttered. The grin from his face was completely gone.

“The thing that happened between me and... Kyungsoo kept me up...” He said in a hushed voice, not looking at Chanyeol. The atmosphere was tense between the two as Baekhyun looked straight into Chanyeol’s eyes. 

“You seem really tired...” He muttered.

“A bit..” He sighed, “I’m just really scared for nightmares you know..”

“Would it help if someone was cuddling you?”

“Yea- Wait what?” The brunette looked confused at the taller one who was smiling slightly with hope in his eyes.

“Your room is upstairs right?” He asked, with the brunette nodding in response. With that, Chanyeol scooped Baekhyun up in his arms, going up the staircase, holding Baekhyun rather close to his chest. Baekhyun could feel his warmth, and could hear his heartbeat, it was slow and soothing. Baekhyun’s eyes kept opening and closing at a slow pace. As they entered Baekhyun’s room, both got sent a shiver down their spine. Baekhyun had left his window open. Chanyeol laid Baekhyun down on his bed carefully, going over to the window, hearing Baekhyun had kicked off his shoes. He closed the window and went over to Baekhyun’s bed and put off his coat which fell on the floor. He threw off his shoes and put them next to his bed. He got on the bed next to Baekhyun, immediately feeling him crawl against him, feeling wetness through the fabric of his shirt  followed with short breaths. Chanyeol wrapped his arm around Baekhyun, pulling him closer, making Baekhyun burst out in tears. The more Baekhyun cried, the closer Chanyeol pulled him closer. 

Never did the two think they’d be this close to each other, holding each other in their darkest moments. They stayed like that, for hours, not saying a word, the room filled with Baekhyun’s sobs and Chanyeol’s soft ‘sh’s until they both silently and peacefully fell asleep.

Baekhyun awoke alone in his bed, it was cold and quiet. He sat up, looking around him but seeing no Chanyeol around him. The first thing he pointed out to himself was that Chanyeol’s coat and shoes were still on the floor of his room. He got out of his bed, wrapping the blanket from yesterday around him and walked down to the living room, the aroma of coffee filling his nostrils. When we walked into the living room, he saw Chanyeol standing in the kitchen, making breakfast and coffee. Chanyeol hadn’t noticed that Baekhyun entered the room. Baekhyun just stood there, staring at Chanyeol, following his movements. He looked angelic, passionate, handsome, beautiful, adorable but most of all: perfect. He took Baekhyun’s breath away, those deep dark eyes, that became the most beautiful in the sunlight, even when he couldn’t see their colors, the way he moved when he played music, the way he blinked and how his eyes moved when he looked around, the most adorable mole on the bridge of his nose. Baekhyun knew Chanyeol like the back of his hand, and he always made his heart stop and he always took his breath away. Baekhyun, deep into thought, got scared by the tall man who was suddenly standing in front of him.

“Are you okay?”

Startled, Baekhyun answered with a quick nod, Baekhyun looked down at Chanyeol’s hands who were holding one cup of coffee and a plate with a sandwich. Chanyeol softly smiled at Baekhyun and walked past him, towards the couch and put down the cup and plate on the coffee table, walking back to the kitchen to grab his own cup and plate. Baekhyun had sat down on the couch, staring down at the plate and looked up at Chanyeol who walked towards the chair, putting down his own cup. “You didn’t have to do this.” Baekhyun said, smiling sweetly, still holding the blanket tightly around him.

He shrugged “I knew you’d be too tired after yesterday, you’ve had a rough night."

“thank you,” he smiled “what did you make?”

“A sandwich with some cheese and cucumber and some black coffee, if you want milk or sugar with it just tell me.”

“It’s perfect black,” Baekhyun chirped, taking a sip of his coffee, softly gasping at the hot liqiud hitting his tongue. “I forgot coffee stays hot for a while.. I haven’t drank it after we had met in that coffee shop..” 

Chanyeol softly chuckled, “Wait.. Was that you? You don’t look like you did back then.”

“Well, it was quite a few years ago. I still had blonde hair and didn’t know anything about fashion.” Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun, nodding. 

“That’s true,” Chanyeol beamed a smile at Baekhyun, taking a bite of his sandwich, but the next question Baekhyun made him choke on his bite. “Would... Would you want to move in me..?”

Chanyeol quickly swallowed his bite of sandwich and ruffled his hair “Why that question...?”

“Well.. I wouldn’t mind some company in my house, it gets kind of boring..”

Chanyeol smiled at him, nodding “I’ll move in with you.”


	4. Cherry Blossoms and Sweet Goodbyes

Chanyeol smiled at him, nodding “I’ll move in with you.”

 

They've been living together for four years now, they started dating and grew insanely close with each other, Baekhyun knew exactly what Chanyeol's favorite flowers were and Chanyeol knew what Baekhyun’s favorite voice tone of him was.  
The first year went by really quickly, just as housemates, doing stuff they loved and sometimes shared stuff with each other.

 

 

The second year they grew closer, knew each other a little better and started to like each other more. Baekhyun found out Chanyeol could have some moments where he was so sad that the tears wouldn't stop, and since then Baekhyun would always sing the nicest songs to him softly to calm him down. Baekhyun’s voice and hugs always calmed Chanyeol down, he doesn’t exactly know why.

 

 

The third year they started dating, they were so happy and head over heels for eachother, Chanyeol would say I love you but Baekhyun would just return with a smile or he'd hug him. They had slow danced for the first time, and for both it was magical, even if it was in the living room, without anything fancy, they managed to throw on their best suit and set the lighting in the right mood, the two felt like they were flying high and they were madly in love.

 

 

The fourth year, which was at it's end, they would visit Chanyeol's favorite Cherry blossom tree once or twice a month. "The cherry blossom it's meaning can be completely different for each person" Chanyeol explained, sitting down with his back again the tree, patting the ground next to him, inviting for Baekhyun to sit down next to him. "It can mean female beauty, power. But to me it means, hope, brave, joy, love and wisdom" He took his eyes away from staring to the cherry blossom above to the man sitting next to him, who was lost in the beauty of the petals falling down like snow, he maybe couldn't see colors, but he could definitely feel them, there was something special about Baekhyun that made Chanyeol feel like he was watching an artwork move and breathe. He found it beautiful. Baekhyun still hadn't said I love you once. Baekhyun had managed to finally sing along after so long, to the first song Chanyeol showed him, All of Me, and since then, they would always sing it together when it came on.

And now the fifth year, things started to get harder for the two, they were growing more distant, Chanyeol was way more silent and hiding himself from Baekhyun, while Baekhyun was trying to get his old Chanyeol back. Baekhyun wanted the old times back, he felt like he was slowly losing Chanyeol, they have small arguments sometimes. The many I love you's from Chanyeol had disappeared, and he said it rarely.

"I'll love you until the day I die," Chanyeol softly says, while the two are both sitting on the couch, quietly watching TV. Baekhyun is lost for words, not even smiling back or saying anything.

The next day is were everything they planned went completely wrong, they had the biggest argument they've ever had. Flowers were thrown all around the house while the sound of glass shattering couldn't over come the sound of the two screaming men in the house, there were flowers on the floor, along with glass shards and water, it was a mess. The last vase of flowers was thrown by Baekhyun, which wasn’t aimed at Chanyeol but at the ground, Chanyeol had left, Chanyeol walked away from him. He was alone again. He fell down on his knees in the flower water that had been spread across the floor, what had happened to them? They used to be so in love but now they had the biggest fights about the smallest things, and because of that, Chanyeol had now left and Baekhyun didn't dare to run after him, what was the point of running after him? More screaming and crying? One of them getting hurt by a vase?

Chanyeol’s steps were heavy, so was his heart. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, he left the love of his life. His feet were hurting from the little glass pieces who pierced the skin under his feet. His tears stained his eyes, walking in light of streetlights in the cold wind. His sight was blurry, head heavy and body tired. He didn’t care anymore about his health on that moment, he just had to be alone. Rain drops hit his neck and arms, making him shiver. He wasn’t the only one who was crying. Chanyeol walked just a little bit further before he turned left to go to a night supermarket. He walked in and grabbed vodka and whiskey, paying the things he had grabbed and walked out again with black plastic bag. 

After a long walk to the park, he sat himself down and grabbed the whiskey bottle out of the bag, opening it immediately. This is one thing Baekhyun never knew about him, he never knew how Chanyeol dealt with his problems; running away and drinking. The burning feeling of the alcohol hit chanyeol’s throat. It reminded him of the warmth Baekhyun would give with his hugs and kisses. The bottle finished under 40 minutes and Chanyeol just laughed at himself, already feeling the alcohol kick in. He took 30 minutes before he opened the other bottle, finishing it in 20 minutes this time. He threw the plastic bag, back on the ground and stood up. He grabbed out his phone and started calling Baekhyun, with a smile on his face, knowing how to fix things between them, because any idea in his drunken mind, seemed like a good idea. He started running towards their house, still trying to call Baekhyun, who didn’t want to pick up. Starting to get annoyed and angry, Chanyeol picked up his pace, not looking left and right while he crossed the roads and just before he thought about it, car tires shriek and there’s a loud crashing sounds from glass.

Black.

________________________________

Im so sorry for not uploading for a very long time!;;;;


End file.
